1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital electronic still-video camera as well as to a method of controlling the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital electronic still-video camera is a camera of the type which picks up the image of a subject by using a solid-state electronic image pick-up device such as a CCD, converts an analog video signal outputted by the solid-state image pick-up device into digital image data and stores the digital image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. In a case where the image data recorded using the digital electronic still-video camera is played back, use is made of a special-purpose playback apparatus or a digital electronic still-video camera having a playback function.
However, in a case where the digital image data is played back, a current must be passed through a playback circuit during playback, and as a result, a large amount of power is consumed. Reducing the amount of power consumed is essential especially when playback is performed by a digital electronic still-video camera incorporating an internal battery and having a playback function.